


an open ending; a new beginning

by Tedronai



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-AMoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedronai/pseuds/Tedronai
Summary: It's been seven months since Lan's funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! This idea rightfully deserves a more thorough exploration, but I hope you'll enjoy this little thing I was able to put together for now~

It’s been seven months since the funeral. Seven months since the reclaimed nation of Malkier stopped to mourn the passing of a great King, al’Lan Mandragoran. Seven long months since Nynaeve bid her final farewell to her beloved husband and let the last embrace of the Mother welcome him home.

It’s been three months since the letter that changed Nynaeve’s life again. Ruling a nation was something she learnt to do, and to do well, but it was never her true calling, and without Lan by her side, the crown soon began to weigh heavy upon her head. The letter from an old friend, once a bitter rival, was a welcome reminder that there were other things to life than endless duty to the people of Malkier.

It’s been a month since the coronation of el’Elnore Mandragoran, an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah, raised to the shawl six years ago at the age of twenty-three, and now the ruling Queen of Malkier. Nynaeve is proud of her daughter, her eldest, the heir to her and Lan’s kingdom; she knows she will do well, and in the past month since her abdication, Nynaeve saw quickly that any advice Elnore asked of her was mostly asked out of respect, not because the young Queen couldn’t solve the matter at hand by herself. Besides, Sharina Sedai will be there to advise her, just like she advised Nynaeve and Lan through the three decades of their rule. Nynaeve has no cause to worry, and she will do her best not to.

It’s been two days since Moiraine arrived, just like she had promised in her letter. Her husband has been dead for some years already and she has spent her time since travelling the world, collecting stories in truth now as she had claimed to do when she first showed up in Emond’s Field all those years ago. Nynaeve has copies of all the books filled with those stories. She hasn’t read them, not yet — sometimes she feels as though she can barely contain the stories she has lived through — but she takes comfort in the knowledge that the stories of the people who fought for the victory of the Light will not be lost. Perhaps some day she will return to her library and read them all, but not yet.

There’s a knock on her door, and then the door opens. The familiar, petite figure silhouetted against the lights from the hallway beckons, and Nynaeve picks up her saddlebags. She takes Moiraine’s hand, and the other woman’s grip is solid and comforting. Moiraine smiles, and the expression holds promises of adventure and peace.

It’s time to go.


End file.
